Russie
The Russie family was one of the most important human families allied to the Race during and after the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Chaim Russie Dr. Chaim Russie was the son of Dr. Reuven Russie and his wife Deborah Radofsky. Chaim was tragically killed in an Arab terrorist bombing in Jerusalem. Whether the bomb was meant for the Lizards or the Jews was unknown. News of Chaim's death belatedly reached the Admiral Peary in 2031. Melanie Blanchard, an acquaintance of Chaim's father, was saddened to learn of Chaim's death. She also hoped that Reuven had not lived to see his son's death. Homeward Bound, pg. 284. Esther and Judith Russie Esther and Judith Russie (b. 1950) were the twin daughters of Moishe and Rivka Russie. Their parents were incensed by them since they were born after the death of Sarah Russie, who died in the family's imprisonment in the Warsaw Ghetto. They looked so much alike that their own family could not tell who was who, a thing their mischievous behavior made much use of. The twins always tried to antagonize their brother Reuven Russie and his girlfriend Jane Archibald, whom they admired as "more finished" then them.Aftershocks, pg. 59. Moishe Russie See: Moishe Russie Reuven Russie See: Reuven Russie Rivka Russie See: Rivka Russie Sarah Russie Sarah Russie was a daughter of Moishe and Rivka Russie. She was very young when Germany overran Poland. She died not long after she and her family were herded into the Warsaw Ghetto, well before the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942.In the Balance, p. 26, PB. Unnamed Russie son The second son of Reuven and Deborah Russie followed his father and grandfather into the medical profession.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Worldwar. He was not harmed by the terrorist attack which killed his older brother Chaim.Homeward Bound, p. 264, HC. David Goldfarb See David Goldfarb. Naomi Goldfarb See Naomi Goldfarb. Saul Goldfarb Saul Goldfarb was David Goldfarb's father. Saul and his wife had fled Poland prior to World War II. He had urged his family to do the same in 1938, but no one else did.In the Balance, p. 22, PB. Isaac and Leah Kaplan Isaac and Leah Kaplan were German Jews who managed to escape to England in 1937, with their 14-year-old daughter Naomi. In 1944, they were pleased when their daughter became attached to David Goldfarb, a clever radio operator with an honorable war record.Striking the Balance, pg. 333, HC. Joseph Radofsky Joseph Radofsky, a lathe operator in Jerusalem, was the husband of Deborah. He was killed in a riot not long after the birth of his daughter Miriam in the 1960s. Deborah Radofsky Deborah Radofsky (b. c. 1937), widow of Joseph, worked as a receptionist for Gold Lion Furniture in Jerusalem. In 1965, she and her toddler daughter Miriam became patients of Dr. Reuven Russie, who had just broken up with Dr. Jane Archibald. One thing led to another, and Deborah and Reuven were married in 1966. They had two sons, Chaim and the young doctor. Miriam Radofsky Miriam Radofsky (b. c. 1963) was the daughterSee Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Worldwar. of Deborah Radofsky. Miriam's father Joseph was killed in a riot shortly after her birth, and her mother later married Dr. Reuven Russie. Miriam had two younger half brothers, Chaim Russie and young Dr. Russie. Sarah (sister of Deborah) Sarah (b. c. 1939) was the younger sister of Deborah Radofsky. Sarah often babysat Deborah's daughter Miriam during Deborah's widowhood. Aftershocks, pgs. 346, 436, 438, HC. References * Category:Prominent Families Category:Worldwar